


Morning Coffee

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Gabriel is even worse, Dean reads VOGUE, Foodie, He eats Gabriel's doughnuts, He probably consumes more sugar than America, Lucifer eats doughnuts, Lucifer is a foodie, M/M, Multi, No that's not an innuendo go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer makes a grave mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> "Lucifer with coffee and food, and Gabriel starting a fight."  
> -boyking-chris

Smiling, Sam waltzes into the kitchen and leans toward Lucifer, pushing him against the counter back-first. He kisses the blonde’s cheek sweetly, and Lucifer blushes and gives him a confused look.  
“Morning, sunshine.” Sam grins and pecks him on the lips once. From the table, Dean snorts loudly and flips to the next page of his magazine with an unnecessarily loud _thwap_. Sam laughs warmly and goes to the fridge, opens the door, and chooses a doughnut and a carton of chocolate milk. Lucifer raises an eyebrow.  
“Sam, what’s wrong with you? Since when do you eat this stuff?” he demands. Sam smirks, takes a plate, and arranges the food on it. Then he hands it to the blonde. Lucifer takes it, amazed, and smiles and tilts his head, as if to say _For me?_. Sam nods; Lucifer takes a tentative bite, determines that the doughnut is safe and not poisoned, and scarfs it down in two bites. Dean chokes on his coffee, and Sam snorts up a mouthful of cereal. Still chewing, Lucifer glares at both of them and slaps Sam on the shoulder.  
“Don’t laugh at me. You’re a horrible boyfriend.” He growls, but with his mouth full of doughnut, it sounds more like “Don’t faff at ‘e. U’re a chorricble boyshriend”.  
Sam and Dean start laughing even harder. Lucifer throws his napkin at Sam. Dean collapses over his magazine, breathless, and Castiel has to come and calm him down. Gabriel appears.  
“Hey, big bro.” he greets Lucifer, who is still chewing his food and turns bright red at being seen this way. “Did you guys bring me any more food?”  
“Actually, about that….” Dean snickers. Lucifer swallows, takes a gulp of coffee as though he hasn’t had fluids in weeks, and stares up at his younger brother. Gabriel’s eyes narrow suspiciously.  
“Is my doughnut in there?” he asks cheerfully. Lucifer’s face drains of colour, and Gabriel turns. The temperature in the room noticeably drops several degrees.  
“What are you eat- LULU, YOU ATE MY DOUGHNUT!” he shrieks, enraged, and smacks the blonde as hard as he can. Lucifer punches him in the back of the neck, and in an instant, both angels are on the ground, a rolling heap of limbs, punching and kicking and biting. Sam is horrified.  
“Guys, stop fighting!” he shrieks. They ignore him, so he goes to Adam’s room and asks him for his megaphone. Of course, Adam doesn’t even _own_ a megaphone, so Sam has to contend himself with a toilet-paper roll.  
Back in the kitchen, he uses his chance to bellow into the paper-roll, “EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SETTLE THIS LIKE NORMAL HUMAN FUCKING BEINGS!”  
“But we’re _not_ human fucking beings.” Lucifer mutters. Sam glowers at him.  
“Lulu ate my _doughnut_!” Gabriel spits. Lucifer holds up his middle finger, and it’s all Sam can do to stop Gabriel from lunging at the blonde again.  
“You two. Can’t you behave for once? Now, Lucifer, apologise to Gabriel for having eaten his doughnut, and Gabriel, calm down, I can always get you a new one.”  
“Really?” Gabriel asks hopefully.  
“Really.” Sam affirms.


End file.
